


Your love games

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Play, Cum Eating, Fingering, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism, cum in ice cubes, i guess?, seriously, this is really fucking filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For jay who wanted some filthy as fuck cum eating sterek sex games stuff. Seriously, It's filthy. All the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love games

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**\- Please be warned that the story you’re about to read is completely fucking filthy and has alot of cum eating and unconventional kinks in it, including sex games and cum in ice cubes -**

They had this thing going. Him and Derek. 

It was kind of a game of who could last the longest and do the craziest shit. Like one of those unsoken bets you have between friends - only they were mates. And … y’know. Crazier. 

God, last night had been awesome, Derek had been all over him, pawing at his clothes and snarling as they tumbled into bed, hot touches and searing kisses all over his skin and cock, tongue dragging all rough and wet over his nipples, nipping and sucking his marks into Stiles’ skin. 

And, man, fuck how he’d fucked him. Brutal thrusts forcing him further up the bed with each hard snap of his hips, balls slapping at Stiles’ tightening ass, fingers digging into his hips as he panted, filthy, sweet promises into his mouth of cum slut and forever all mixed together. 

But Stiles’ favourite thing was when Derek knotted him, swelling thick and full and near painful in his ass. Throbbing and tugging at his rim and throwing Stiles over into another toe curling, star seeing orgasm, hole clenching down greedily for the hot wave of cum that followed.

So much fucking cum. 

Normally Derek would pull out after his knot went down, wriggle down the bed, pushing between Stiles’ bitten, tingling thighs. Slurping and licking and sucking at the cum leaking from his rim, humming all eager and hungry until Stiles was almost sobbing with over stimulation. 

Last night though, they passed out. A tangle of limbs, knot still buried in his aching hole, holding them together. 

That’s how he woke up, only Derek’s soft cock keeping the seed inside his gaping hole, still warm and sticky with their body temperatures.

He’d managed to squirm out of his mates grip, taking a heart melting moment to realize how much Derek fucking trusted him considering he didn’t wake up, only snuffled adorably.

Then he was making his way downstairs, plan in mind. Ice cube trays grabbed and ready, tossed onto the table, glass in hand. 

It was awkward, bending and stretching to push it against his hole with enough room to move his fingers, gasping into the wood at the first touch against his swollen, puffy rim. 

He was still tingling from the night before, leaking cum everywhere as he pumped the digits deep, letting out a soft, breathy whimper, working them in sharp twists and drool inducing jabs to get the mess out. Groaning each time he brushed his prostate, cock jumping against his thigh. 

It took a good while to get it out and into the glass and his eyes had rolled back, up on tip toes and trembling when he finally pulled his hand away, shaky breaths to loud in his ears as he tipped the cum into the little squares and shoved them into the freezer, water mixed in. 

He licked his lips as his mate stirred in the room above him, settling himself around to make breakfast. 

~

Derek stared at Stiles across the table, eyebrow raising slowly when his mate flushed a deep red, smug smirk like a permanent fixture on those swollen lips. It was the wink that had him narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Reaching down into his pocket to fondle the little remote there with a slow smile. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Stiles had done something today, he wasn’t sure what yet but he was ready. 

He’d taken the liberty of stuffing Stiles before his father arrived, plug deep in his tight little hole, on and ready as Stiles mewled and scrambled at the wall, pushing back against it desperately. 

_"Y-you can’t be s-serious, dude."_

_"Oh very "dude" Now. Don’t cum, not once tonight. Or else you wont against this week."_

He knew Stiles wouldn’t, Stiles loved it as much as he did, the torture of waiting. The desperate shift to hide the flush on his cheeks and the visible twitching in his jeans when he flicked the button to on and turned innocently back to the sheriff. 

"Whiskey?"

"Ah you know me well, kid. So you and Stiles are settling in here alright?"

"Oh yes, he still leaves his laundry everywhere so it’s pretty much the same."

"Good, good. House is to quiet without you idiots around."

He chortled good naturedly while his mate made a sound of protest, grabbing the whiskey and glasses from the cupboard and ice cubes from the freezer.

He dropped four into his glass, none for the sheriff and tipped in the drink. Taking them back and settling comfortably once more. 

"Bottom’s up."

~  
Stiles knew the exact moment the ice cubes melted enough to hit the wolfs tongue. 

Smirk widening when those pretty multi-coloured eyes went wide and Derek stared at him in shock, body jolting. 

He flicked himself to concerned when his father did, fluttering his lashes in mock innocence. 

"Are you okay, Der?"

It took everything in him not to grin when Derek coughed. Lowering his glass a little, eyes flickering red where they stared him down, tongue dragging pointedly over his lips.

"Just went down the wrong hole, I’m fine."

He snorted, covering it with his hand as his father shrugged, patting Derek soothingly on the back and returned to dinner, his cock jerking, gasp startled out of him when the vibrator sparked to life. Higher setting sending his heart racing and dragging a startled whine from his throat, cheeks burning up as he all but doubled over, fighting the urge to cum desperately. 

"F-Fu -"

"Jesus you two must be sick or something."

"I think we’ve caught the floo, John."

"Mmm. Plenty of Tylenol and rest then, I’ll be going. Can’t afford to get sick."

He vaguely registered Derek moving to show his father out, grabbing for the table as he gasped, spine curving up and arching, balls drawing tight and vision blurring a little, whimpering helplessly as his cock fucking throbbed. 

He was trembling all over when warm hands grabbed his arms and dragged his roughly up, flipping him over and onto the table, thankful that they’d cleaned up a while back, only Derek’s whiskey glass remaining, empty in his spot. 

"You put cum in my ice cubes? You little slut."

"W-well I know you l-love the t-taste of it and I - ahh, Der’k please."

He mewled when Derek smirked, plastering himself, all sharp angels and ridges, to Stiles’ back, grinding his cock up against his clothes ass, pushing the violently buzzing plug deeper. 

"Desperate, Stiles?"

"A-always, you asshole."

He jerked when a large hand slapped at his ass, moan forced from his throat when Derek worked his jeans down, shoving his shirt roughly up his chest, wooden edge of the table pushing into his hipbones, cock grinding against it helplessly. 

"Mm. I love you ass, your little fucking back dimples, collect my cum so pretty when I paint you in it. A fuck, the way you taste. So damn good, like an eager bitch in heat for me."

"f’r you-"

And really, the fucking plug was grinding almost permanently against his sweet spot now, tongue heavy in his mouth as he slumped down, face pressed to the side of the cool surface, ass thrust up and back, presenting himself easily to his Alpha mate. 

He all but cried in delight when his jeans caught around his knees, bare skin cold against his inflamed skin, the sound of the zipper like an angel’s choir to his ears. 

"I’m gonna fuck you, Stiles."

"Yeah, yes, please."

"Make you as full as I am, stuff you with my cum. You can keep it warm for later, for me."

He nodded, nails dragging through the wood when Derek gribbed the flat edge of the plug and tugged, dragging and pressing it against his inner walls, tossing it aside impatiently. Hole open and slick, ready to be fucked wide. 

He loved that Derek didn’t treat him like china, grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them wide, knowing full well he was watching the way that swollen, throbbing shaft pushed past his rim, made him stretch impossibly about his cock. 

He moaned, heady and keened when Derek pulled back, thrusting in so hard and deep that the table creaked dangerously under him, jerking as Derek started a near feral pace, mouthing wetly over Stiles’ shoulder, reaching back blindly with one hand to tangle his fingers into Derek’s hair, tugging at it, giving just as good as he got. 

Derek snarled at his neck, breathing in deep, slamming home, balls slapping against his ass, claws curling against his skin, his chest tight as he gasped and whimpered and begged for it, forcing onto his tip toes by the fucking. 

Derek was dragging him back onto his cock, his own jerking into air, drooling precum all over the kitchen tiles, making a choking sound low in his throat when Derek growled a deep “cum for me” by his ear. 

He came like it was being ripped from him, screaming himself hoarse and tossing his head back, body clenching and writhing, muscles taut and trembling, fingers deep in the table top as Derek threw back his head and howled, hips stuttering before freezing, pressed so deep into Stiles’ that he felt surrounded by it, swelling and hot and filling him so good that he dropped down, whining high as Derek knotted him, grazing his fangs down Stiles’ skin. 

He was sweat slicked and filthy and he’s pretty sure that whiskey glass smashed at some point but he knew full well that the minute his knot went down Derek would be on his knees, tonguing and swallowing his cum from Stiles’ body. So really. 

It was a good day all round. 


End file.
